Shawdowed beging
by storylover457
Summary: Esme is living happily with her family, even thow still today she mourns the death of her child. Suddenly she faints, starts having mood swings, cravings. Nobody knows what is wrong with her until they discover she is pregnant!
1. Preface

_I don't own anything the great Stepheinie Meyer owns it all. PLEASE REVIEW, this is my first storie so I want to know if I should keep going_.

* * *

Preface

Esme's POV

I loved my family true we weren't... normal, but what family could say that they were truly normal.

I had my eldest son Edward, so alone...even though each time he heard of my worries he would waste no time to come and tell me he was content with in himself, even if I didn't truly believe him I aloud it. He technically was older than I, but he was still my child. With his love of music, quick temper, and mind reading abilities he was my son.

Than Rosalie and Emmet... They were to pieces of a puzzle, while Rosalie was...well a little vain, Emmet was a child in the body of a adult but when it came to protect his family he was as fierce as the toughest and highly train vampires. Rose was also very protective of us.

Alice and Jasper they both came to join our family on their own, little pixie like Alice who sometimes was living in a world ahead of time. Jasper was quite, careful, and loving he was here because of Alice so he's resolve not to feed of humans wasn't the strongest , but I loved him none of the least. My Daughter Alice with her visions and My Son Jasper was my emmopath.

Than there was my loving husband Carlisle, when people are faced with immortality most loose them selves along the way, but my husband understood what he was and retained his humanity. If that alone were not enough reason to love him he was loving, a wonderful father for our adopted children, and a wonderful husband.

Being a vampire we had but a few restrictions:

we could not have children

we must not get to attached to humans, they were so easily killed.

Little did I know that those simple rules that have been in place since the begging of my race were about to be tested...


	2. Chapter 1What's wrong

_O.k so I know this is really short, but school just started and I'am allready floded with homework. Thank-you to Steph-DaughterOfTheNite for revewing! P.S. Twilight does not belong to me if it did I would not be posting things online._

Edward's POV

Music flowed effortlessly throw my fingers onto the piano, showing my feelings in a way impossible for me with words.

Currently I was working on a piece for my mother Esme, who was currently outside planting her flowers and listening to the sound of the music. It flowed and showed the feelings I saw from my family daily happiness, joy, and love.

Esme's small chuckle brought me out of retrieve I turned to see what was so funny to see Esme swaying before falling to the ground. "MOM" My body moved as fast as possible to reach my mother who was past out on the floor.

"ESME" Carlisle yelled, appearing from the staircase. We both rushed forward trying to reach her. "What's wrong with her?" I asked Carlisle my voice covered with fear for my mother's health.

"I...I' am not sure." His voice cracking slightly towards the end "What I' am sure of is that we need to get her inside." I nodded and rushed to open the door, while Carlisle carried her in.

"Edward get me my medical kit" I nodded, what was happening to my mother? In my 100 odd years of existence I had never seen anything like that. I looked in Carlisle thoughts to see if he knew what was wrong with her, _Esme dear God what's wrong with her. I have never seen something like this... _his thoughts basically repeated my worries, and adding some.

* * *

Esme's POV

The music flowed around me my son's way of expressing himself, the music that showed those feelimgs that he just refused to acknowledge outloud. This was a new piece I had asked him to write for me. Suddenly, I felt weak... I shook my head, I' am a vampire we don't get dizzy. I must be going delusional, I let out a soft laugh, a vampire dizzy!!

I turned to enter the house when another stronger wave of dizziness hit me, this time I couldn't control it.

I felt ,for the first time in ages, myself falling. The last thing I remember before I succumbed to the darkness I heard my husband

Carlisle scream my name in panic, I tried to fight the darkness to reassure him that I was all right.

_O.k People Now click and review. All who review get a hug from Edward, Jasper, or, Emmet. So Review, PLEASE_


	3. Chapter 3

_O.k This is chpter 2 thanx to the people who reviewd! You guys are awsome!! Oh, I have a question do you guys want me to fast-forward the pregnancy, or, live in some details?? please review with your answer!!_

* * *

Esme's POV

"Relax Carlisle, Esme should be up in 3 minutes tops" A high calm voice murmured somewhere above me. "I wouldn't be surprised if Mom could hear us now" Alice, Alice voice said somewhere above me. "How can I relax? We're vampires **WE** don't faint!" My love's voice was not his normal calm, he sounded very upset."

I wanted to open my eyes, to tell him I was all right, but as I tried to open my eyes and assure him. I found that I couldn't. I was quickly becoming upset; I took a deep breath (I was happy to see, at least this I could still do) I needed to calm down. Suddenly a noise that was out of place in my home distracted me.

**THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP**. A heart, what was a human doing in our home? Fear suddenly gripped me, if this human had heard what my husband had said about vampires, he (or she) would be in grave danger. Not to mention what could happen to Carlisle.

"I wonder how she's going to react?" My youngest son, Jasper (in some ways so much older than I) wondered. I directed my next thought to Edward, React_ to what?_ "You'll see, Mom" Edward responded. "Edward, what did she say?" My Carlisle voice sounded more composed than before. "She was wondering what we where talking about."

Carlisle hands brushed my hair back; he chuckled even now the sound was very calming to me. "Well I want to know how it happened" "How **what** happened?" I asked, as he talked I regained full conscience. My husband quickly wrapped his arms around me.

"Do we have guest over?" I asked, now that I could see properly no human appeared in our home. Still, though I could hear their heart. "No Mom." Alice had that little smirk that read "_I know something you don't" _

Now that I was up I could see the play of emotions on my children's faces. There was one emotion I could not make sense of. What was there to be in awe of? Clearly Edward had been listening, because as soon as I thought this every emotion disappeared of my son's face.

"Guys, why don't we go out and let Dad tell mom?" It was phrased as a question, but it was more of an order than anything else. Edward and Jasper clearly agreed because one took one of Emmet's arms and the other took the other and left out the front door.

Rosalie came forward to give me a hug, "Congrats Mom" She whispered in my ear, and my brows drew together in confusion. What did she mean? But before I could ask her she took of after Emmet.

It was times like this that made me wish I had Edward's gift. "Esme" Carlisle voice brought me out of my thoughts "Esme, What happen?" "I 'am not sure…one minute I was standing, the next thing I remember were all of your voices." My love's face was troubled "What's wrong?"

A small smile appeared on my loves face. "Nothing is wrong" My face must have shown my disbelieve, because he quickly backtracked " Well I don't believe something wrong," He paused "but you better seat down anyway"

I did as he told me, but now I was so much more confused. "Well… I'am not going to beat around it" He stopped for a second "You're pregnant." You're pregnant, the words repeated them self in my head. I was pregnant?


	4. Chapter 4

Guys I'am so sorry but 8th grade caught up to me. Algebra Honors, LA advance(it's the class of the devil) and all of my classes have been killing me.

But I promisse I'll have 3 chapters up this weekend so look for them. Also I need a Beta Reader cause my spelling is horribel so anybody who wants to help me(and explain how to do it)please tell me:) Thanx


End file.
